The Only Hope For Me Is You
by Allicja-TVD-McConnell
Summary: All Human Fiction. Ashlund Salvatore, the youngest of the 3, is starting her Junior year at Mystic Falls high when she is introduced to sexy and mysterious teacher, Mr Mikaelson. Will she whither her way into his deep and dark heart? Will love perish or prevail. With his broken soul and her sombre façade she is the only hope for him. Ashlijah
1. Preface

**(A/N: Hey guys thanks for clicking! I really hope you like this story as I've worked really hard on it and it's took me so long to write. This is an Elijah love story fanfic but it also includes my own fanfic characters that you will see during. The main character is my very own Ashlund Salvatore and this is so that I can create the personality of the girl Elijah loves. Of course I've imagined it's me and Elijah so Ashlund sort of relates to me but also her character in my other stories. Anyways I hope you enjoy...)**

A dark haired an is sat across a desk from the principal of Mystic Falls High.

"So Mr. Mikaelson, tell me more about yourself." The principal asks the man.

"Well I qualified my A levels at Harvard and then moved onto do my child care, teaching and history courses at Cambridge University."

"So you've had quite a life then." He laughs. "How did you end up in Mystic Falls? Where did you go to school?"

"I actually graduated here Mr. St. John."

"Ah, brilliant." He looks through some of the files on his desk. "So you are qualified to teach history?"

"Yes I passed all of my exams but most of my knowledge comes from my family." The Principal cocked a brow. "Oh, let me explain. My families bloodline is very long and the Mikaelson name has been passed down through centuries."

"I see." He writes his signature on a document. "Just sign here then please Mr. Mikaelson."

He takes the pen and writes his signature on the paper.

"There." He says handing it back to the Principal.

They both stand up.

"Welcome back Elijah." He smiles as he shakes his hand.

 **( And so that's the prologue. The principal of the school if you haven't already realsised is our very own Lorenzo (Enzo) St. John as I thought it would be cool to have some eye candy in there other than Elijah. Leave reviews please Alli-Mai x )**


	2. Hands on Hips

**(Eeeeek! You will love this chapter! I'm also making sure to get a lot of Klaus into this story so where do you want to see him? And is there anybody else you would like me to add in? ENJOY!)**

Ashlund Salvatore is sat in a car with her brother, Stefan and his girlfriend Amelia.

"Senior year, huh?" Ashlund asks causing Stefan to look through the rear view mirror at his little sister.

"Mph." He responds.

"It's not going to be that bad." Amelia reassures her boyfriend.

"I don't understand your problem with senior year, Damon enjoyed it." Ashlund leans forward bringing her hands to her brother's chair.

"Damon spent his senior year drinking and catching STD's."

"And now Damon's sat at home with his pregnant wife and my niece and nephew." Ashlund says to Stefan after she rolls her eyes. "But still I don't think it'll be that bad."

"Me neither." Amelia squeezes Stefan's knee.

Ashlund leans back in her chair and huffs.

The car starts to slow as Stefan pulls up to the traffic lights.

"Drop me here Stef." Ashlund starts to unbuckle her seatbelt.

"Why?" He turns in his seat.

"I'm meeting..." She thinks about whether or not she should tell her over-protective brother she's meeting a boy for breakfast. "Someone." She finishes. "Don't be nosy." She opens the car door. "Thanks for the ride." She climbs out and shuts it behind her. "See you at school." She says as she walks around the back of the car to Amelia's open window.

"Bye." Amelia says but Stefan just keeps staring after her even when he drives away.

"Huh?" She asks herself but decides to dismiss it and walks around a corner where she bumps into somebody and suddenly feels hot liquid splash on her body causing her to scream.

Tanya and Kol Mikaelson are ready to leave for school.

"LIJAH!" Tanya shouts up the stairs.

"He's already left." Klaus says as he walks down the staircase.

"Well then you have to drive me to school." She puts her hands on her hips.

"Us." Kol says putting a hand on his younger sister's shoulder.

"Why do you even go to school again?"

"I go to school so that I don't end up sat on my ass all day doing nothing like you."

"We." Kol says. "We go to school..."

"I have a job." Klaus defends.

"When was the last time you sold a painting?" Tanya tries to be cocky by flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Yesterday. And to the hermitage, so if that's all you have to say..." He starts walking back up the stairs.

"Damn you Nik! You have to take me to school."

"Us." Kol stresses.

"Hush, Kol I've got this! Take me to school NOW!"

"No."

"You have to."

"I don't have to do anything."

She growls and storms away knowing full well she wasn't winning an argument with him, being as stubborn as he is.

Kol followed her out the door.

"Guess I'm walking." He sighs.

"We're walking." She says making Kol to laugh. "Or you could help out your baby sister and give me a piggy back." She pouts her lips at him.

"Or I could get the bus and leave you stranded and vulnerable to street toughs."

"Guess I'm walking." She says quickly.

"We're walking." Kol rolls his eyes.

Ashlund's hands immediately fly up to her face to shield it from the burning liquid.

The liquid splashes onto the top half of her crème blows' exposing her black bra through it.

"Fuck!" She exclaims. "Ow!" Her hand moves to her shoulder.

She looks up to see who splashed her to find a gorgeous dark haired man.

Elijah Mikaelson.

His eyes start to wander and land at her breasts.

She catches them and her arms fly to shield them.

"I am so sorry." He says quickly.

It was coffee that had been splashed on her.

He puts the coffee cup down and moves his hands to her arms where he rubs down them.

"I should have watched where I was going."

"Yeh you should." Ashlund snapped before her face sobered. "I'm sorry that was rude. Bedside manner." She sighed. "I'm Ashley." She smiles.

"Elijah. Elijah Mikaelson" He responds as his eyes begin wandering again.

"Salvatore."

"It seems I've made quite a first impression." He laughs.

Ashlund looks at her top and laughs as well.

"Well, you know." She flicks her hair behind her ear.

Elijah notices a small drop of the liquid running down her neck before bringing his thumb to wipe it away.

Ashlund hesitates for a moment before she sees him pull back and only then realizes he wasn't making a move.

It disappoints her in a way.

"I'm sorry." He says again.

"That's okay. I didn't like this shirt anyway and I should thank you for making it easier for me to let it go."

They both laughed.

"Well as fun as this has been, _Elijah Mikaelson,_ I must be getting off."

"Let me give you a ride. Where is it you are heading my dear?"

"Uh..." She hesitates.

 _'Okay Ash guy has already tried burning you to death who's to say he's not on a homicidal spree and is using his charm and good looks to kidnap beautiful blondes.'_ She thinks to herself as she looks down at her blonde locks.

He smiles and waits patiently for her response.

' _Ooh that smile. NAH he's to gorgeous to be a serial killer.'_

"Let me by you a drink." He says.

"As sweet as the offer is Elijah I need to change out of this shirt and I don't have a spare one on me now."

"Going somewhere nice?"

"Just boring school."

"Ah." He nods. "If I may ask, which one?"

 _'I take it back he may be a serial killer. BUT THEM EYES!'_

"Local. Mystic Falls High."

His eyes light up at her response but his smile drops.

"Senior year?" He asks.

 _'Hmm? He's fishing?'_

"Junior."

The light in his eyes disappear.

"Oh. Ahem." He clears his throat.

"I'll see you around Elijah."

She starts to walk away.

"I guarantee it." He says under his breath but she managed to hear him.

 **-0-**

"Damon?" Ashlund called out as she walked into the large boarding house that she shared with her brother and his family.

"Auntie Ashley is that you?" She heard one of the twins call out.

She entered the room where her niece and nephew were sat with their mother.

"Yep." She smiled.

"YAY!" They cheered as they ran at her.

"LILLY! GUS!" Their mother yelled as they tackled there aunt effortlessly to the ground.

Ashlund laughs as she sits up with the twins in her arms.

"Hey." She said smiling brightly at her niece and nephews plump faces.

"Lilly come here." Bella called from the spot on the couch.

"Yes mommy." She said running over to her.

"Sorry about that Ashlund." Her sister in-law apologized.

"That's okay." She stood up and picked her nephew up in her arms, looking into his blue eyes. "Why aren't you two at school? Have you been naughty again?"

"I'm trying to get them to school." Bella said as she clutched her back groaning. "As you can see I'm having no look whatsoever."

She winced at Bella's face which said she was in pain.

"Let me help you." She walked over and took the hairbrush she was previously off her and moved her over before sitting in her previous place and bringing Lilly to her knee.

"Why aren't you at school?"

"I need to change."

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?"

"I think you look pretty auntie Ashley." Gus said sweetly as he ruffled his black hair.

"Thankyou Gus but this shirt is ruined now."

Bella pulled on the fabric of the coffee-stained crème blouse.

"How did you manage that?"

She pulled out her phone and started texting as she spoke to Bella.

"Some guy walked around a corner, we bumped into each other and he splashed hot coffee down my chest."

While she explains she sends a message to a contact in her phone.

 **The Princess:** Sorry I couldn't make it Matt...Maybe another time? X

The contact was listed under Matty-Blue-Blue.

"Agh." Bella laughs. "And it was all the other guys fault right."

"Yeh, yes, totally...whatever." She waves a hand as she gets a reply on her phone.

 **Matty-Blue-Blue:** Sure and anyway work needed me. Have fun at the hell hole. X

"Who are you texting?" The pregnant blonde cocked a brow.

"Nobody." She's texting a reply while she's dragging the brush through her niece's hair.

 **The Princess:** Have fun shooting things...Damn wait that was supposed to be sarcastic but now it actually sounds pretty fun :( Matt what do I have to do to get myself a gun?

Bella couldn't help but notice Ashlund's face light up as her phone pings.

She ties Lilly's hair in a neat bun before looking at the message.

 **Matty-Blue-Blue:** Deja Vu. How often are we having this same conversation?

 **The Princess:** Awh, come on! Good grief Matthew you're a deputy you can get things.

 **Matty-Blue-Blue:** LIKE ROASTED WHEN YOU KILL SOMEBODY!

 **The Princess:** But...But... :( ox

 **Matty-Blue-Blue:** No but's discussion over.

 **The Princess:** Don't you have somewhere to be! You know somewhere (where god forbid) your actually wanted :) :D x

 **Matty-Blue-Blue:** I'll shoot you xx

 **The Princess:** I'll marry yo xoxox

 **Matty-Blue-Blue:** I'll divorce you and then you'll be left with humiliation.

 **The Princess:** NOT THE HUMILIATION! I can't disappoint my foe!

 **Matty-Blue-Blue:** You'll disappoint Alaric.

 **The Princess:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I MUSN'T!

 **Matty-Blue-Blue:** You shall!

 **The Princess:** You win this round.

 **Matty-Blue-Blue:** I win every round! Mwuahahah!

 **The Princess:** I shall return... When school finishes!

At this point I was upstairs in my room getting changed.

I changed into a grey turtle neck that was tight around my abdomen.

I practically threw myself down the stairs, somehow eager to go to school.

"Okay Bell's I'm leaving!" I shout as I open the front door.

"Have fun!" She calls back as I walk out.

Fun at school? What is this woman's problem? Must be pregnancy hormones.

I sigh as I hear and feel my phone buzzing in my pocket.

I look down to see the contact listed *Royal Pain in My Ass*

"Yellow" I answered with a sigh.

 _"Blue."_ The voice on the other end responded.

"What do you want?" I asked as I walked toward a bus stop.

 _"Where the hell are you? You're late!"_

"I'm catching the bus."

 _"Why!"_ It screeched.

"I ruined my shirt and had to get changed!"

 _"You're a pain in my ass ASHLUND!"_

"How ironic." I chuckled. "Because you're a royal pain in mine."

 _"Where are you now?"_ She asked.

"At the truck stop at the end of Damon's road. Why?"

 _"Okay."_

She hung up.

I sighed as I leant back against a wall and put on my headset.

I think five minutes went by before I felt a hand on my arm and screamed.

I took of my headset and sighed as I looked at the voice I had recently heard.

"Get in." She spoke.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I growled. "Uhm Demi you understand you're supposed to be in school as well right?" I ask as I look at her hand still on me.

"My dad is deputy principal. I can weasel myself out of this one."

I sigh as I climb into the car, smiling at Vicki Donovan who is driving.

"And you." I said as I looked at her. "What's your excuse?" I asked.

"My brother is practically the sheriff." she giggled.

I climb into the car, watching as the bus drives past.

Two unfamiliar teens walked around the corner and I cocked a brow at them.

"Do you know them?" Dem asked me.

"No." I raised my brow higher. "And I've lived here my whole existence."

"Oh?" Demi gasped. "Hey!" She called.

"What are you doing?" I spoke through gritted teeth.

"Shh." She spoke. "Hey!" She called out to the kids. "You just missed the last bus." She told them.

"Told you." The girl spoke.

"Where are you heading?" Vicki asked.

"Mystic Falls high." The boy spoke up.

I turned to Vicki whose smile grew.

"Well I'd be happy to give you a lift, that's where we're heading. Jump in." She told them.

They both looked at each other before back at us; I smiled and nodded at the blonde girl before she climbed in the car.

We'd been driving in awkward silence for a few minutes before I decided to speak.

"So I guess you're not from around here?" I asked them.

"No." The girl shook her head. "My whole family has just moved over here.

"From where?" Vicki asked, leaning over intrigued.

"England." The boy spoke in his thick British accent.

"Wow." Demi chuckled. "That's quite a while away."

"Yeah." I looked up. "What's brought you to Virginia, Mystic falls of all places?"

"Well," the blonde started. "We were born here but after an incident my Father made us leave. We were quite young at the time so neither of us remembers it. We lived in England our whole life's and then my second eldest brother moved around going to colleges and University's and my other brother became an artist."

"Or at least he thinks he's an artist." The boy laughed making me chuckle.

"Anyway our Eldest brother moved back over here, after he'd lived in Switzerland for a while and seeing as our parents aren't really around anymore we decided to settle."

"Bloody hell." I laughed. "That's quite a story."

"Wait I'm confused!" Vicki butted in. "How many siblings do you have?"

The girl blushed and looked down.

"A lot." She laughed.

"Well," the boy started. "There's my eldest brother Finn who lived in Switzerland, then Lijah the genius, Nik the artist and Becks, she's cuckoo and isn't around a lot."

"She's not cuckoo Kol." The girl growled.

The boy, Kol laughed and shook his head.

"Anyway, I'm Kol. Kol Mikaelson. And this is my little sister Tanya."

I smiled at them.

"Well I'm Ashlund Salvatore… But you can call me Ash or Ashley."

"Trust me you'll hear the name Salvatore around school a lot. Her eldest brother is an ex druggy, her second eldest is captain of the football team and a drama major and little Ashley is the perfect honor roll student."

I looked at Vicki.

"That's Vicki Donovan; trust me she will boast about how her brother's the sheriff and her and her twin won an award for looking so much like each other." I pointed at Demi. "And Demi Saltzman. Her dads the deputy principal at school so she gets away with everything and her sister practically owns the town. She's head of the founder's council… Even though she shouldn't be."

Demi laughed and lightly punched my arm.

"I didn't ask for her to marry Mason Lockwood did I?" She giggled making me burst into laughter.

"So what years are you in?" I asked them, intrigued again.

Kol's head perked up.

"Junior and sophomore." He smiled. "I'm Junior."

Tanya gave a small smile and I watched Demi's face light up.

"That means I won't be alone! God I barely know anyone in my year. There's Ivy, she's Ashlund's adopted sister and there's Jeremy Gilbert. He's a freak but he's cool, you'll love him."

"Jer's not a freak Demi." I scolded. "He's just having a rough time."

"Yeah the Gilberts have got it hard." Vicki told them. "Their parents died last summer and now their life's truly suck. Elena, she's the eldest, her carrier went out the window. She worked at the hospital but now she's locked up in the crazy people hospital."

"Oi Vicki, that's uncalled for." I told her. "She's just going through some stuff she isn't locked up anywhere."

"She's on happy people pills." She defended.

"So where you once upon a time."

"Whatever." Vicki sighed.

"They're my friends Vick. Cut them some slack."

Vicki slumped in her seat.

"Basically Ashley's brothers hooking up with the second eldest Gilbert. Little miss, I'm so bloody funny, Amelia Lily Gilbert." Vicki giggled and I shot her a glare. "And Jeremy is now an official druggie. He'll try hooking you up with his dealer chad and I've got to admit his shit is good but totally not worth it man." She laughed. "And then there's Amara. She got depressed and ran off to a Boarding School called Beasant Hill like 3 towns over. The local lesbian harassment service is based there."

"Oi." I growled.

"Hey I heard trinity is coming back this year you know."

"Yeah." I told Vicki. "So leave her the hell alone."

"Trinity is Ashlund's ex. Ashlund is still totally obsessed."

"You're gay?" Kol asked me.

"No." I muttered. "I'm not. I'm just—"

"Confused." Demi said at the same time Vicki said "greedy."

"Oh." Kol spoke trying to hold back a laugh.

"Anyway… Then there's the last of the Gilbert line…. Katherine."

"Yeah." Demi muttered. "See she's adopted, so is Jeremy but their real parents are jerks and Katherine watched her real mom get killed in front of her and then she was in the car when her adoptive parents died. She's a really sweet girl but since all that shit she aint been the same." Demi looked out of the window. "I really do feel sorry for her."

"When was the last time you guys saw her?" Vicki asked us, confused.

"Well I was at the Hospital the other day with Bella and she was visiting Lena I think. We just passed in the hall, she didn't even smile."

"Oh, okay." Demi nodded and Vicki gave a small grunt.

"So there you go." She spoke back to the two siblings. "Now you know all the important families. Ones to avoid… I'd say Bennet and Forbes. I mean Bella and Tilly are okay but Caroline and Bonnie are… ugh…"

"Yeah." Demi agreed.

"Caroline's like the mean girl of the school… And Bonnie is her evil physic."

"Hey Dem aren't you like technically related?" I asked her chuckling.

"Well… No… Yes… maybe." She sighed. "Okay my sister is married to her boyfriend's uncle. If she marries Tyler then we may technically be related… I think?"

"Yeah so the mean girls. You've got Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennet, Amara Gilbert if she decides to come back and wannabee April Young." Vicki explained.

"And Vicki's twin." Demi told them.

"Oh and Tatia."

"Yep." Vicki nodded. "Her boyfriend Silas is like the hott4st guy in school but she's like totally protective and he's really loyal."

"He kind of looks like my brother…" I muttered. "So to me he's the ugliest guy in school."

"Oh my god Vicki!" Demi screeched. "What about Liv, Luke and Kai?"

"Oh my!" Vicki laughed, oh here we go. "They are like the coolest kids in school. Kai is totally obsessed with Ashlund but it's really funny because so is Liv… But Luke's gay otherwise it would be like Armageddon. They are the coolest kids in school though."

"yeah." Demi nodded.

"okay." I muttered. "That is defiantly everyone covered."

"Oh and if you ever meet Ivy's brother Jackson hide your tail between your legs. He is one scary dude." Vicki told them. "Okay now everyone's covered."

"And just in time." Demi told us as the car parked. "Here we are."

 **(And there is our first chapter, just introducing a few of mine and the other well known characters to this all human tvd story)**


End file.
